The present invention relates to personal computing devices, such as a notebook computer or a personal digital assistant, having an attached keyboard that is movable between a series of distinct positions.
As personal computers have increased in power and decreased in size, portable computers have become more useful and powerful. Initially, portable computers were essentially desktop computers requiring the use of a desktop and access to household current. Eventually, battery powered portable computers featuring a liquid crystal display (xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d) weighing 10 to 20 pounds allowed true freedom for the computer user. Notebook computers weighing from 4 to 10 pounds and having a length and width approximately that of notebook paper offered an increased degree of portability, without substantially sacrificing desktop computer power.
In recent years, personal computers even smaller that the traditional notebook computer have become quite popular. For example, personal digital assistants (PDA""s) have become successful and are widely used. Many of these PDA""s or sub-notebook computers still require the use of a keyboard for inputting large amounts of data or report writing. This is particularly true with large PDA""s or semi-notebook computers based on Win-CE since these computers require a keyboard for data entry and report writing.
There are many situations or applications where these computing devices require the user to enter data or write while the computing device is held in a standing position. This is especially true in certain field applications such as where employees of utility businesses enter water or electricity usage into the computing device through a keyboard while standing up and holding the unit in one hand and entering the data with the other hand. In situations such as these, it is important that the keyboard be accessible and easy to use, and at the same time be attached to the chassis or main body in such a manner that it can be closed or stowed to form a compact unit.
The present invention entails a personal computing device that includes a chassis or main computing module that includes a top and bottom along with a keyboard that is movably secured to the chassis. In one embodiment of the present invention, the keyboard is movable from an open and operative position to a stowed position where the keyboard lies underneath and adjacent the bottom of the chassis.
Further, the keyboard may be secured to the chassis in such a fashion that will permit the keyboard to move with respect to the chassis between three distinct positions: (1) a closed position where the keyboard lies adjacent the top of the chassis, (2) an open and operative position where the keyboard is accessible, and (3) a stowed position where the keyboard lies underneath and adjacent the bottom of the chassis.
More particularly, in a specific embodiment of the present invention, the chassis or main computing module includes a visual display that is formed on the top of the chassis. The keyboard includes a pair of laterally spaced arms that project therefrom with each arm including a connector projecting therefrom. Each of the connectors is confined and movable within an elongated slot formed about a side portion of the chassis. As the keyboard is moved from the closed position to the open position, the connectors generally pivot or rotate within a portion of the respective slots. As the keyboard is moved from the open position to the stowed position, the respective connectors move within the slots to a position where the keyboard lies substantially underneath the chassis and adjacent the bottom thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.